


Podfic: The Sweet Smell of Chocolate

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Scent of a Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You smell like cake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Sweet Smell of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sweet Smell of Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637098) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



Part 2 of the Scent of a Stiles series

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?yg6v5qazz186oa9)


End file.
